Something Between Us
by DemonRyu
Summary: The night of the ball....and another talk. (Squall+Quistis/Complete)
1. Something between us

"It might not be the right time.   
I might not be the right one.   
But there's something about us I want to say.   
Cause there's something between us anyway."   
  
It'd been almost a month since they'd spoken on the beach. Now, she avoided him like the plague. Every time he tried to talk to her, she'd change the subject, or just leave. It was annoying.   
Of course, since he was now 'Commander' of Garden, and she was back to being an Instructor, it was easy for her to avoid him, except for meetings and such. They also ate lunch together, the group. But she usually sat away from him, and ate quickly, saying she had paperwork to grade, or a student to help. Everyone wondered what was going on, but only Rinoa had an idea of what had happened. The others assume she and Squall were this perfect couple, but it wasn't so. She loved him, but she wasn't certain she was 'in love' with him. Quistis she knew... she was. Though she had said otherwise. Of course, there was that promise he'd made to her, but friends could make promises like that... Couldn't they?   
  
He was back in his office after lunch, going through some reports, when she walked in.   
"Here." She dropped a folder in front of him, and he scowled.   
"Cid assigns the missions. Not me."   
"This was one was marked for you, Squall."   
"..." He opened it, scanning over the documents. "The President is requesting two Seed bodyguards at a ball..." He trailed off, then shut the folder. "Assign Selphie and Irvine." He let the folder drop onto the pile of papers upon his desk and leaned back closing his eyes.   
Rinoa resisted the urge to smack him with something, hard.   
"He *asked* for you, Squall. You. And if you assigned Quistis as the other Seed...."   
One eye cracked open, regarding Rinoa warily.   
"Just what are you getting at, Rinoa?" He sounded tired, and his guard was up. This was a tender subject, so she knew she'd have to handle it carefully.   
"You've been wanting to talk to her Squall. I can tell. If you're alone on the mission... she'll have to talk to you." A pause. "Besides, you and she..." She trailed off, noting that his eyes were locked on her.   
Both eyes were open, narrowed slightly and a deep blue color. When he spoke, his tone could have frozen Shiva in place. "Drop it, Rinoa. Selphie and Irvine will go. That's all." Beat. "Dismissed."   
"But Squall...."   
"Dismissed." He closed his eyes once more, turning away from her now as well. Rinoa scowled, leaving the room in a huff. And she made sure to slam the door shut behind her. Squall winced, rubbing the bridge of his nose. While her idea had been a good one, it'd never work.   
  
"Come in."   
Quistis glanced away from the homework she was grading, and smiled slightly as Rinoa entered. "What's up?"   
She removed her glasses, setting them on her desk as Rinoa took a seat across from her. "Oh.. Nothing much..."   
Rinoa was scuffing the carpet with the toe of a boot, meaning she either had news, or was nervous about something. Or both.   
"Ok. What's wrong." Rinoa blinked, looked at her, and then stopped scuffing the carpet. Both laughed.   
"Well... Squall has a mission coming up..." She waited to see if she could catch a reaction from the older girl, but all that happened was a faint crease between her eyebrows.   
"You see, Laguna asked for him to be a bodyguard for an upcoming ball. But, he wanted two Seeds. Two certain Seeds..."   
Another pause. Quistis nodded faintly. So, she was going to a dance with him, so what? Why was she telling her?   
"He asked for you, Quistis. You and Squall."   
"What?!" Quistis' eyes widened. "But I... I can't..."   
"Oh c'mon. It's only for a few days. Selphie and me can take over your classes. And he asked for you, Quistis. Asked for you, and you'd turn him down?"   
"Rinoa.. I..."   
Rinoa's smile faded a bit, her eyes growing darker as locked her gaze on Quistis'. "I know how you feel about him. And I think he might return those feelings. But, you two aren't doing a favor to anyone till you talk it over."   
"Rinoa..."   
"Please, Quistis. For me, at least. I'm stuck in limbo... I have nowhere to go until this is resolved."   
"Alright... For you. I'll go."   
"Thanks!" Rinoa's mood and eyes lightened, and she leapt from her chair, wrapping her arms around Quistis. She hugged the surprised girl, then skipped the door. "Get to his office in twenty minutes, ok? He'll brief you then!" Before Quistis could do or say anything, Rinoa was out the door.... And plowing into Irvine.   
"Whoa there..."   
He caught her and himself before he fell. "Sorry, Irvine." Rinoa grinned, brushing her bangs back. "Why in such a rush?"   
"Quistis was lecturing me on a grade. You know how it goes. Once a teacher, always a teacher. Even if not your own."   
Irvine laughed, nodding. That had happened to him too. Rinoa was an honorary Seed, though she'd be taking the exam later this year to become a true Seed. "Ya know why Squall paged me and Selphie?"   
"Actually, I do. Were you on your way to get Selphie?"   
"Yep, she's in the Quad. And has her headphones on, if I know her."   
"Okay. I'll just walk with you. And I'll explain everything."   
"Alright, let's go then."   
  
  
Twenty minutes later....   
  
"Come in." Squall didn't bother looking up as the door to his office was opened and closed. He finished signing the paper he'd been reading, and glanced upwards. '....Quistis?'   
"Rinoa told me about the mission."   
'Damnit....' Squall leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're willing to go?"   
A slight shrug. "He asked for us, didn't he?"   
"That he did. Very well." Squall opened his eyes, leaning forward. "We're to spend a week there. Basically, it's a simple bodyguard job. We just need to be with him at any public functions. Other then that, nothing."   
"Hmm. So, we'll need to be around him for maybe four hours a day. The rest of the time we could stay in our rooms if we want?"   
Squall shrugged, looking back down at the paper before him. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon. Bring some casual clothes, and whatever else you need for a week. He'll be supplying us with any formal clothes we need. You have the rest of the day off."   
"That's all?"   
Squall looked up again, their eyes locking for the briefest of moments. "Do you mean work related, or personal?" She looked down. A wry twist of his lips, then he continued. "No. That's all, Quistis. You may go now."   
She glanced up, frowning slightly, but he was engrossed in his paperwork once again. He didn't look up as the creak of leather from her chair signaled her leaving. It was only after that the door opened and closed that he allowed himself to show the pent up emotion from this past month.   
  
  
In the Quad:   
  
"So, him and Quistis are going on a mission. How come not you and him?"   
Rinoa just smiled slightly. "They were the ones asked for. Besides, I'm not a full Seed yet. He was going to ask you two to take over my training next week. Oh, and Selphie... we're gonna take over Quistis' classes."   
"What?! We have to teach her students?"   
Selphie nearly fell off her perch. Irvine snickered. Teaching Rinoa wouldn't be too hard - she was a quick learner. But actually having to teach cadets? He didn't envy them at all.   
  
  
Next Morning:   
  
Quistis opened the door for Squall. Both were dressed in their Seed uniforms, and Quistis glanced at him for a moment. It was amazing; he hadn't seemed to age any since he'd become a Seed. Of course, it hadn't been that long ago. A year maybe? Less then? Perhaps it was because of all those battles they had fought, that he should seem older...   
But inwardly, he had changed. He smiled every so often, so his eyes seemed less arctic. He listened, instead of telling people to talk to a wall. He was...   
"Quistis?"   
She blinked. "Oh, sorry..."   
'Was she staring at me, or through me?' He pondered for a moment, then continued. "Ready?"   
"Yes." She turned slightly, gabbing the two bags she had packed last night. One was for her clothes, the slimmer bag held her CD player, CDs, and a few books she had been wanting to read.   
Squall waited, then took the heavier duffel bag from her, before she could sling it over her shoulder.   
"Let's go."   
  
----   
Yeps, a Quall. ^_^ This takes place after "Open Your Heart" if you'd like a bit more background.   
So, continue? Review and let me know what you think.   
Disclaimers: Square owns them. Daft Punk - "Something about Us." 


	2. We need to talk...

"I might not be the right one.  
It might not be the right time,  
But there's something about us I've got to do.  
Some kind of secret I will share with you."  
  
President's Meeting Room:  
  
Laguna smiled warmly as the two Seeds stepped in. Quistis returned the smile, while Squall just canted his head slightly.  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it!"  
Even though he was paying a pretty hefty price for these two, he was acting as though Squall was doing him a favor. In a way, he was... Because he had actually come, instead of assigning someone else.  
"Well, I know you wanna get right to work, so please... Sit down, and I'll tell you guys why you're here, ok?"  
They sat, while Laguna shuffled through some papers on his desk, then scratched his head thoughtfully. "I coulda sworn..." Pause.  
"Well, as you two know, you'll be my bodyguard for a series of functions this week. The main one is the ball at the end. We're trying to achieve peace with Galbadia."  
"Have you received any threats?"  
Laguna frowned for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "A few calls, but nothing that seemed really serious."  
"You should take everything seriously."  
"I try to tell him that, but he never listens."  
Kiros walked in, smiling at the two Seeds.   
Squall fixed his gaze on Laguna. "I'll need to go over your schedule for this week."  
Laguna nodded. "We can do that in the morning. Say about ... Nine? I want to get you guys settled in first."  
Squall nodded, rising. Quistis followed suit. "Kiros, can you show Squall to the rooms? Quistis, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."  
Squall frowned, but followed Kiros out. Quistis glanced at Laguna, wondering why he needed to speak to her, and not Squall.  
  
"First, thank you for coming, Quistis. Uhm, the reason why I wanted to talk to you.... I don't have any females on my staff, ... to go shopping for you..."  
Quistis tilted her head to the side slightly. Was he apologizing for not having anyone to shop for her?  
"It's alright, Mr. President. If it's a formal ball, I'm sure I can mange to find something."  
He nodded. "Well, you'll have the run of the shops. I can call them, and let them know you'll be going... Can you do me a favor though?"  
"What's that?"  
"I know Squall will want to wear his uniform. Think you can bribe him into a tux for me?"  
"...."  
"Plllllease?" Laguna begged, using the best "puppy eyes" that he had. Quistis tried to fight it, but those blue eyes were too similar to those of the boy she loved. So, she gave in. As Laguna figured she would.  
'Tsk...' "...Alright."  
"Yes! Thank you!" Laguna did that 'cha-ching' motion with his arm, and they both laughed.  
  
It was hard to believe that three days had gone by already. Laguna was a great host; always treating them as friends rather then employees. Quistis could see why he was so popular; he genuinely cared for the people of Esthar. It seemed that he was winning over the new President of Galbadia as well. Squall had been monitoring the phones for the past two days, and they both went through the mail Laguna received. So far, nothing new had popped up, but they were always alert.  
Of course, they only went with him to the more public functions, though Squall had joining him on a few meetings. This morning, however, Laguna told him to stay put, and have breakfast with Quistis. He'd have Kiros and Ward with him, should anything happen.   
Besides, they had discussed it the other night, he didn't think it was any of the Galbadians that had been invited. Perhaps it was a citizen, who didn't want peace.   
"You have to remember, we've been hidden away for eighteen years. It'll take people some time to realize that they are part of this world again, even if they don't want to be. Even if my country doesn't embrace this idea as a whole, the government must. This way, we can all work together to stop any future threats before they get out of hand."   
  
So now, Quistis was looking across the table at Squall, wondering what he was thinking. He'd gone quiet last night; perhaps he was thinking that Rinoa could be considered a future threat. With a sigh, Quistis played with the syrup on her pancakes, making little designs with her fork.  
"Squall."  
He glanced up at the sound of his name, having been reading over a paper printout of the calls Laguna have received before leaving.  
"Yes?"  
"Laguna has the dinner tonight, right? We have a few hours of free time before then, don't we?"  
Squall nodded, then could have smacked himself. Although she was speaking to him, she wasn't looking at him; so she didn't see the nod. "Yes. The dinner begins at eight." There was a slight pause, while Quistis continued toying with her food. Finally, she looked up, and smiled.  
"I'm going to call Selphie, and see if she wants anything. Want to go..." He waited. "Want to go shopping with me?"  
Squall studied her for a moment. They'd only spoken of business matters the past few days; it seemed she was still avoiding him. Or was he avoiding her, because of his fear of rejection? Maybe now, was the time to find out. And besides, he'd wanted to pick up a few things from the shops himself.  
"Alright." A small smile. Quistis blinked. "Thanks for inviting me. Shall we leave in about... an hour?"  
Quistis nodded, returning the smile. Oh, he didn't know what he'd just gotten himself into...  
  
They'd ended up in a formal wear shop, after about four hours. He never thought that Quistis had an odd sense of humor, but after seeing some of the stuff she'd bought for Irvine... Of course, his birthday was coming up. But... glow in the dark handcuffs? Squall shook his head, laughing inwardly at the look she'd receive from Selphie for a few of her gifts.  
"Hmm... I wonder if any of these will do..." Quistis mused aloud, walking over to a rack of dresses. That was when Squall realized where he was. The most horrible spot for any male in the world to be in. The woman's section of a dress shop.  
"Squall." He looked at Quistis, who was holding up a pink dress. "What do you think?"  
'I hate pink.' Was the first thought that came to mind. He thought he said it aloud for a moment, when she smirked. "Hate it, right? Well, I'm going to look around."  
"... Why?"  
"The ball is in two nights. And, I need a dress for it. You know, while we're here... Why don't you look for a tux."  
"A tux..." Squall wondered why he was he was not briskly moving towards the store's exit. Just as that thought entered his mind, a saleswoman walked over to them.  
"Good afternoon! Do you two need help with anything?"  
Quistis smiled at the older lady, while Squall felt like a deer trapped in headlights. He was stuck now. However, if he was going to be stuck wearing a tux.  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
"Hmm?" Quistis glanced at him, wondering what he was trying to cook up. "I'll wear a tux, if I get the final decision on your dress."  
The saleslady laughed. "Oh, that's much nicer then some of the boyfriend's who have come into this shop. Let me know when you are ready, and I'll set aside one of the personal dressing room for you both."  
"...Personal dressing rooms?"  
She pointed over to left, their gazes followed. Along the wall, were sets of booths. "Those are for the singles who come shopping. For couples, it's a whole room. There's a sitting area, and then the dressing room itself. This way, he can wait while you try on your gowns, and then you can wait, while he dons his tux."  
"That'll be fine, thank you.. Miss..."  
"White. Ms. White, dearie."  
Quistis started sniggering at the thought of Squall modeling a tux for her. This would be too rich; oh she wished she had a camera. While he sounded totally nonchalant about the whole thing, his eyes told her otherwise. In fact, if looks could kill, she'd be dead.  
  
Actually, dressing up for Squall had been fun. And the lady, thinking they had been a couple, was a silly thought, yet bittersweet. Quistis wished that they were, but he loved Rinoa. What had been truly amazing about this shopping trip, though, they had picked the same gown for her. Quistis, liked it because the color reminded her of his eyes. Squall, though... Squall hadn't voiced his approval too well, but the look in his eyes when she wore it.   
"I don't... "  
"Hey, I modeled for you. Your turn."  
"Why can't I just wear my uniform? Much easier then this... thing!"  
"Oh Squall. I'm sure you'll look fine." Quistis wanted to laugh. Who knew that Squall would nervous about modeling a tux. And in front of her, of all people.   
"Whatever." She did laugh at that, it slowly fading as he stepped out the dressing area. Squall had the ability to look good no matter what he wore. In fact, he'd been getting looks while walking around the store with her.   
Squall brushed back his bangs, blinking as Quistis just stared at him. Why? Did he leave something unzipped, untucked, or unbuttoned? He looked down, scowling at the over polished shoes he had on.   
The shirt was the color of Trabia snow, and contrasted with the somber blackness of the tux. The lapels of the jacket were dove gray in color, almost matching the silver buttons on the shirt. He turned for a moment, showing that the coat has tails, which fell to about the back of his knees. His hair had also grown the chestnut locks a little past the collar of his jacket in the back. When he was sure that nothing was out of place, he spun around to face Quistis again.  
"So, what's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing. You look..." She paused, and he glanced at her. Before she could start again, he just held up a hand. "Are we done here?"   
"...Yes."  
"Let's go pay for the outfits then, and get back to the Palace." Squall walked back into the dressing room, and Quistis sat back down on the chair, sighing. "You look great, Squall." Softly, to herself.  
  
Evening:  
Quistis glanced up from her book at the light tap on her door. It was about eleven, and she was trying to unwind so she could fall asleep. Maybe she just ignore whoever was knocking... "Quistis?" But it was Squall. She couldn't ignore him, even if this was going to be a meeting about business.  
She opened the door, not bothering to look at him as she padded away, hopping back onto her bed. She was tired after all. So, he shut the door quietly behind him, then sat on a chair.  
"Quistis, I want to ask you something."  
"Shoot." She pulled the covers up; finally glancing at him after fixing them the way she wanted.   
His eyes locked on hers. "Why did you run, that night on the beach?"  
She stilled. Of all the things he could have asked her, he had to ask her that. Did he get some thrill out of tormenting her, or did he not know the scope of her feelings.  
"Because...I..."  
  
"You know..." He cut her off, looking down at the ground. "I had originally assigned Selphie and Irvine for this."   
It felt like something was sinking... her heart or her stomach, she didn't know which. "Rinoa decided otherwise. She decided that you and I should go." He paused. "In a way, I wish she hadn't..."  
She felt her eyes starting to burn, and glanced down at the pattern on the blanket. She'd be damned if she cried in front of him, again.  
"But I'm also glad she did." Squall's voice, warm yet soft, sounded far away. She heard him, but she didn't.  
"I had wanted our friendship back, but I guess that's impossible. Seeing you in that dress..." He trailed off, collecting what he wanted to say, then continued again. "I care for you, Quistis. More then a friend should. Which is why I wish she hadn't gotten you to come along. It would have been easier on us both to go back to playing friends."  
There was a brief silence when he finished, and as Quistis finally got the nerve to explain why she had run, he was gone. In his place, there was a simple white box, atop which lay a red rose.  
  
----  
Disclaimer: Square own em. Lyrics are from Daft Punk's -something between us- The part about the dress, will most likely be posted on it's own. So, shall I continue? Yay or Nay? 


	3. Is this love?

"I need you more then anything in my life. I want you more then anything in my life. I'll miss you more then anything in my life. I love you more then anyone in my life."  
  
Quistis didn't sleep easily that night. When she awoke, her pillow was slightly damp, and the dream of her and Squall on the beach haunted her. After glancing at the clock, she scowled. It was nearly three am, but she had to talk to him. Maybe then, she could sleep. She took the rose as she threw on a robe over her pajamas.  
  
His bedroom was just across the hall, but it was though there was huge gulf between her door and his. She didn't know what to say to him, not after his confession. Even though she finally knew that he returned his feelings for her, she was... Was what? Why was she so scared? She knocked lightly on the door. No reply. Either he had become a deep sleeper in the past month, or he wasn't in his room. Still, she had to try. So, she knocked again, still nothing. Sighing, she decided to try the doorknob, which usually worked in the movies. With a slight click, the door opened, and she walked in.  
  
He wasn't there. The sheets were rumpled, showing that someone had been in the bed recently. She walked over to it, laying one hand on the pillow. It was still warm. Perhaps he was having trouble sleeping as well. With a sigh, she sat upon the bed, waiting.   
  
When she awoke, she frowned. The light from the windows was directly in her eyes. She buried her face in the pillow, the scent of Squall's cologne tickling her nose. That made her jerk awake. Why would her pillow smell like Squall?  
  
Disoriented for a moment, she looked around. She wasn't in her room. She was ... In Squall's? That's right, she had waited for him to return, but had ended up falling asleep. She noted that her robe was on the chair, a note resting on it. She pushed the covers off, as she reached over to grab it. "You looked comfortable, and I didn't want to wake you." No name, but she knew his handwriting. So he had tucked her in last night. She had to go find him, to talk to him.  
  
He didn't know how he had managed to avoid her for almost two days. It was hard, considering she had left dozens of messages for him with Ward, Kiros, Laguna, and a few of the servants. However, he had kept himself busy for tonight. It'd be the final function of the week, although they'd be staying an extra day after tonight. Then tomorrow evening, he'd be returning back to the Garden. Back to trying to pretend that he and Quistis were friends. Although he didn't know why she wanted to talk to him, he assumed she wanted to tell him that it'd never work between them. She only cared for him as a brother, though sometimes he wondered.  
  
Quistis looked at herself in the mirror. The rose was still its vibrant red color, not having faded. She started to pull her hair back, then released it. It fell around her shoulders, in a golden waterfall. She'd leave it loose tonight. For him. That's how she'd been wearing it when she had tried on the dress. Tonight, maybe, they'd finally be able to talk. With a sigh, she reached out to stroke the velvet petals of the rose.  
  
Squall and Laguna were talking when she entered the ballroom. She smiled slightly, noting the fact that he had worn his tux. Perhaps for her? Squall wondered what had caused Laguna to trail off mid sentance. The older man smiled slightly, then ran a hand through his dark bangs. "You know that she cares for you, right?" ".... Excuse me?" Squall blinked. "Quistis. Why do you think she's been looking for you? And if I were a younger, smarter man... I would have gone to her. Instead of avoiding her." Squall flushed guiltily. He couldn't help it - he couldn't face being rejected, again. Laguna patted his shoulder, then winked. "Good luck." With a smile and wave over Squall's shoulder, he was gone.  
  
"Squall...?" Softly, shyly. He turned, eyes closing slightly as he saw it was Quistis. The soft lighting of the ballroom suited her fair features. She looked even more bewitching then the day she had tried the dress on, if such a thing were possible. It was like she was a creature bathed in moonlight, dancing from shadow to shadow. And that's what he was, a mere shadow to her light.  
  
"Quistis." His voice sounded a little rough, even to his own ears. He took a small sip from his wineglass, noting that she wore her gift. "I'm glad you approved of it." He motioned to the shawl she had draped around her shoulders. He had bought in another store, while she had been shopping for shoes to go with the dress. It was made of a light blue silk, edged with silver and crystal beads. The color of it reminded him of her eyes. Those eyes that he'd often find himself lost in while in class, so long ago.  
  
"It's from you." She responded, smiling slightly. "Look, we need to talk..."  
  
"Quistis... I..." She held up one hand, halting his words. "Please, Squall. At least allow me to be able to respond to what you said the other night."  
  
He nodded, that was only fair. He offered his arm to her, and she accepted it, entwining her arm through his. "Let's go outside, because we have a crowd." he frowned thoughtfully, glancing over his shoulder as they walked away. In a fluid movement, three men's heads looked down at exactly the same time. He hid his smile, though inside, he was already growing cold.  
  
They stepped outside, Quistis smiling at the lights of Esthar. This reminded her of another ball, yet it had been the lights of Balamb Garden that had glowed in the distance. However, that night was so far different from this. She had tried to tell Squall of her feelings, hurt when he rejected her. But now she understood partly why he had acted that way, that night.   
  
She leaned against the railing, shivering slightly as a chill breeze danced around them. Without a word, Squall removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. Although shiver, though this time from the contact between them. She didn't know that his hands would be soft, considering his weapon of choice. Squall took a step away, leaning against the railing as well. "You wanted to talk."  
  
"Squall... I don't quite know how to begin." He waited, as she gathered her thoughts. He found himself studying the glint of silver in her hair, and decided to focus on that, instead of the aching feeling that was beginning to well up in his heart. "I once told you that I cared for you as a brother. It was a lie, to save face in front of them... and in front of Rinoa. It was obvious that she was the one for you, Squall.... Not I. I couldn't even tell you how I truly felt. And she'd been the one to break you from that shell."  
  
She paused, eyes closing. "Yet two nights ago, you come and tell me that you care for me. Then say it would be easier pretending to be friends. Sometimes, I don't know where I stand with you, Squall. But I have to tell you this. The reason why I ran... That night on the beach..."  
  
She turned, opening her eyes. And met his gaze evenly, not wanting him to look away or down when she finished. "Was because I had too. I had to get away, before I broke down and told you that I loved you.... After I saw you kiss Rinoa." He didn't know what to say. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but she held her head up proudly. He continued to look into her eyes, the emotions in saw in them reflecting the ones that he himself were going through. That was when he took her into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he dared too, not wanting to crash the fragile goddess he saw before him. "I had... I had always cared for you Quistis. But when you said you felt only that way... I never told you, because I was your student. Then that night... I was so..."  
  
"Afraid." She murmured against him. "Afraid, as was I." "Yes..." He ran his fingers through her hair, as she linked her arms around his waist. They remained that way for a few moments, before Quistis titled her head back. "Squall..." She paused, as he smiled down at her. "I... I love you..."  
  
Something glittered in his eyes, as he leaned in closer to her. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered those same words to her, before trailing teasing kisses along the side of her cheek. Their eyes met once again before their lips did. Overhead, the moon peeked out from behind its thin veil of clouds, smiling upon them. And behind the glass doors leading to the balcony, so did three men.  
  
Laguna slung an arm around both Kiros and Ward. "We'll have to call them." "You can do the honors, Laguna. But you got lucky..." "I know! I thought that when he was avoiding her... oy..."  
  
----  
  
And.. the end. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoyed... ^^ As usual: I don't own em. Daft Punk -"something between us." If you'd like to read a little side chapter - another fluff moment between Squall and Quistis, please read "Daydream" it does tie into this story. ^_^ 


End file.
